R5 Imagines
by ImagineR5S3x
Summary: R5 imagines (dirty) smut
1. Chapter 1

It's the release party of R5's new album. You're invited since you're Riker's girlfriend. The party had already started when you walked in. Riker immediately ran to you greeting you with a kiss. "Hi babe" he said. You said the same and he grabbed your hand and walked me to the rest of R5. You greeted them all with a hug and then Riker and you got some drinks. Riker looks at you all the time and he pulls you closer to him, kissing you a few times and then he drank his drink. When you were done with drinking your drinks, a good song came on.

"Wanna dance?" Riker asks. "Sure!" you say and you walk to the dance floor. You start dancing with Riker. Riker is standing right behind you and you're moving your hips against his crotch. He places his hands on your waist and moves to the beat of the music. You know the others are looking at you, but you don't care. You guess it feels good for him because he turns you around, he stares into your eyes lustfully and walks you to the corner of the room. He puts you there, puts his hands on your waist and stares into your eyes as he starts grinding on you, with a smirk on his face. "Riker, stop it everyone can see it" you say, giggling. "I don't care" Riker says and smirks.

You rub your legs together because of the tingling between your legs. Riker notices it and starts to rub your sides. He keeps on doing his thing, even going a little rougher, and it kind of turns you on and you lay your hands on his shoulders. You throw your head back and give him a quiet moan to let him know that what he's doing feels great. He keeps doing that, grinding his hips onto you deep. You feel that he's getting a boner. "Let's continue this somewhere else" You whisper in his ear, biting his earlobe softly.

He grabs your hand and you ran upstairs, to Riker's room. You walked in and he closed the door. He pushes you against it and starts kissing you aggressively. He fumbles with the key and locks the door. He pulls away and takes your shirt off. He unclasps your bra and throws it away. He sits down on his knees and pulls down your jeans. He slides his hands across your panties and smirks. "So wet" he says. He pulls them down too and swings your leg over his shoulder. He slides his finger across your area and flicks it around your clit. You grab his hair and tangle your fingers in it.

He spreads your legs and kisses your inner thigh, he kept kissing it for like a minute and then continued to kiss further to your pussy. He kisses your clit and takes it in his mouth, he sucks on it and releases it. He slips his tongue down and into your pussy. You moan and he keeps thrusting his tongue in and out of you. What an awesome feeling. "Riker" You moan. "That's right babe, scream my name" he says with his lips still close to your pussy. He blows cold air on your pussy, which makes you shiver. He sticks out two fingers for you to lick them. You carefully lick them and he pushes them into your pussy. He starts thrusting them and keeps sucking on your clit. "UH RIKER" You scream, throwing your head back against the wall. He smirks and keeps doing his magic. You were approaching an orgasm and your legs started trembling. He pulls back before you could climax. "You tease" You say and he stands up.

He pushes you against the wall and starts to kiss your neck. You take his shirt off and Riker takes your shirt off. You move your hands down and unbuckle his pants. He helps you to get them off and he moves his hands to your back, unclasping your bra. He takes it off and throws it away. "Damn" He says. You smirk and feel over his boxers. Riker moans and keeps kissing your neck. You pull down his boxers and start to pump his dick. He moans louder and louder until he cums on your hand. You lick your hand clean as he watches. He picks you up and throws you on the bed. He spreads your legs again and enters you. You grab his shoulders as he starts to thrust. "Faster Riker!" You moan and he thrusts faster, kissing your neck again. You dig your nails in his back as Riker thrusts into you rougher. You keep moaning and Riker looks at you with a smirk. You wrap your legs around his waist, making him go deeper. He keeps thrusting, until he moans that he's going to cum. You moan and scratch your nails down his back. He thrusts into you deep and cums. He keeps thrusting until you cum too, but he isn't done yet. He turns you around so that you're on top of him. He grabs your hips and holds them firmly as he thrusts up into you. You throw your head back and moan loudly. Riker keeps thrusting until you both cum again, and then he takes himself out of you. He smirks at you and lays down next to you, pulling you into his arms. "Riker, there's a party downstairs remember?" You say, hugging him tightly. "I don't care, I wanna spend some time with you" He says, and kisses your forehead. You stay in his arms and fall asleep.

When the party ends, the other Lynch boys walk upstairs and find you and Riker asleep in his bed, still naked. They start cheering and that wakes you up. You're embarrassed, and Ross walks to Riker and gives him a high five. You hide your face in Riker's chest and Riker tells them to go away. They go away and Riker kisses you. "Wanna have another round?" He asks, smirking at you. You nod your head and Riker gets on top of you, he spreads your legs wide and shoves himself into you. He starts a quick pace and he kisses you passionately. You pull back to moan, and Riker thrusts faster. He stares into your eyes as you moan that you're about to cum. Riker thrusts a little rougher and whispers "Cum babe" You can't hold it any longer and scream his name as you cum. Riker cums soon after you and takes himself out of you. He lays down next to you, breathing heavily. You turn around and lay your head on his chest. "That was amazing" You say. "It was, I loved it" Riker says. He wraps his arms around you and you both fall asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

#Imagine You were doing your make up for your date with your boyfriend Rocky when you heard your phone buzz. You picked it up and looked at the text you just got:

"Hey babe, about our date tonight, is it okay if I sleep over? Xx"

You thought about it, was this a hint? You have been in a relationship with Rocky for 6 months, it might be possible that he wants to have sex with you, you would want it too. But whenever you think about it you get a little scared, you haven't done it before and everyone always says how bad it hurts. But you knew Rocky was the right person to be your first time. You got lost in thoughts a bit but got snapped out of it by your mom calling your name, telling you that Rocky would be here in half an hour. You quickly texted him back:

"Sure baby, can't wait for tonight! Xx"

You put your phone down again and continued doing your make up until you heard the door bell. You quickly fix your dress and walk downstairs to open it. "Hi cutie" Rocky says and he gives you a quick kiss. "Hi hottie" You say. "Ready for our date?" Rocky asks and he takes your hand. You nod and you both walk to his car. He opens the car door for you like a gentleman, you thank him and sit down. He gets in on the other side of the car and he starts driving to the restaurant.

You both get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. Rocky leads you to a table and you both sit down. Before you have a chance to take the menu to decide what you're gonna eat Rocky takes your hands and looks into your eyes. "I love you" He says and smiles. You blush a bit and say: "I love you too baby" He then lets go of your hands and you both take a look at the menu. Rocky signs for the waiter to come over and you both order your food. Rocky looks at you the whole time while you guys are waiting for the food. You stare back into his eyes until the food arrives. You both eat it and have a drink. When it's time to go home, Rocky pays for the dinner and takes your hand as you guys walk outside.

Rocky and you drive back to your house and you open the door. "Hello?" You say, but nobody reacts. You both walk into the kitchen and find a note on the table.

"Hi sweetie, we won't be home tonight. We're going to see a movie"

It's a note that your parents left you. You read it out loud. You can see Rocky slightly smirking in the corner of your eyes, but you ignore it. You put the note down again and walk over to the couch and sit down on it. Rocky sits down beside you and wraps an arm around you. "What do you want to do?" You ask. "Let's watch a movie" Rocky says. " Sure, which one?" You ask. " We could watch Divergent? I heard it's pretty cool" Rocky says. "Okay!" You get up and turn the tv on, you put the movie in and sit down on the couch again. Rocky kisses your cheek and wraps his arm around you again. You nuzzle in a bit and lay your head on his shoulder. You watch the movie until you feel Rocky's hand go lower. You ignore it at first but Rocky's hand goes to your thigh. He slowly caresses your thigh and you both keep watching the movie.

When the movie has almost ended, Rocky moves his hand to the tops of your thighs, and then he slowly moves it to your inner thigh, still caressing it. You tense a little. Do you really want to do this? You can't ignore it anymore. You look up at Rocky and he smiles at you. You both lean in and he kisses you softly. He moves his hand closer and closer to your private area and you now know what he's planning on doing. You decide to take the lead and you sit down on his lap. Rocky gets your hint and he deepens the kiss. You slowly slide your hands under Rocky's shirt and he lays his hands on your butt.

After a little make out session, Rocky lifts you up and carries you to the bed room. You get a little frightened but you don't show it. Rocky gently lays you down on your bed and crawls on top of you. "I love you" He whispers and kisses you again. " I love you too" You whisper back. Rocky takes your shirt off and looks into your eyes again. You're still a little nervous and Rocky notices it.

" Are you alright?" Rocky asks. " Yes, but I have never done this before" You say. Rocky keeps staring into your eyes and he says "No worries, I'll take good care of you" You can't help it but smirk and take Rocky's shirt off. You bite your lip and look at his abs. "Do you see something that you like?" Rocky chuckles. "Yes" You stutter, almost being unable to speak because of the tension going on.

Rocky moves his hands to your back and he slowly unclasps your bra. He takes it off and lays it down beside the bed. He leans down and gently kisses one of your boobs. He keeps kissing it and you lay your hand on his head. After a little while he travels kisses down your belly and meanwhile he unzips your jeans. He pulls them down with a little bit of your help. Then he pulls your panties down and slowly spreads your legs. You bite your lip and look at him, not knowing what to expect.

He leans down and slowly licks your pussy. You lay your head back in the pleasure you've never felt before. He keeps licking it and you let out a few moans. He quickens his pace and you tangle your fingers in his hair. "This feels so good" You whisper. Rocky licks even faster and you buck your hips up. "I'm gonna cum" You say. Rocky smirks and keeps licking. You moan his name and cum. Rocky licks it up and crawls on top of you again. "That was hot" He says. You blush and look into his eyes. "Don't get nervous baby, it's just getting started" Rocky chuckles. You smirk and kiss him. He kisses back and you lower your hands to his jeans, unbuckling his jeans and you try to pull them off. He helps you and searches in one of his pockets. He gets a tiny package out and rips it open. He pulls his boxers down and puts a condom on.

"Ready?" He asks and lays down on top of you again. You take a deep breath and nod once. Rocky sees your nervous and tries to calm you down. "Don't worry baby, I'm not doing anything that hurts you. It might hurt a little in the beginning but that will go away" He says. You nod again and Rocky spreads your legs a little wider. He slowly enters you and you dig your nails in his back and wince a bit. "Does it hurt really bad?" Rocky asks, feeling sorry that he has to hurt you. "It hurts, but give me a little time" You say and tightly squeeze your eyes.

"No, I'm not hurting you" Rocky says and slowly pulls himself out of you, but you stop him. "No, keep going" You say. Rocky nods and slowly pushes himself all the way in. You bite your lip but Rocky leans down to kiss you. He keeps kissing you until the pain slowly fades away. "Okay, you can move now" Rocky slowly starts to rock his hips back and forward. You let out a quiet moan and Rocky takes that as a sign for him to speed up a little. He quickens his pace a little and you moan louder.

"C'mon, you can do that faster right?" You smirk and Rocky starts to thrust faster. You lean your head back and moan his name. Rocky leans down and kisses your neck deeply. He keeps thrusting and you wrap your legs around his waist, making him go a little deeper. He moans your name and that turns you on. You decide that you want to take the lead and you turn him around so you're on top. Rocky smirks and lays his hands on your waist. You slowly move your hips back and forth, not exactly knowing what to do. Rocky sees it and grabs your hips a little firmer and thrusts up into you. You grab the bed sheets on his sides and moan his name. You lean your head back as Rocky keeps thrusting, he clenches his teeth together and mutters "Damn, this is hot"

You smirk and move your hips with Rocky. "Rocky, I'm cumming" You whisper and Rocky keeps thrusting into you through your climax. You moan his name and Rocky cums too. He slows down his thrusts and you get off of him. You lay down on the bed and Rocky quickly walks to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He comes back wearing his boxers again. You smile at him and go to the bathroom as well to freshen up. You look at yourself in the mirror and smile a bit. You do what you need to do and then you put your underwear back on. You walk into the bed room again and see Rocky laying on the bed, smiling at you.

You get under the covers next to him and he wraps his arms around you. "I love you" He says. "I love you too" You say and lay your head on his chest. "Thank you" You say and lightly kiss his chest. "For what?" He asks. "For making my first time perfect" you say and Rocky kisses your forehead. You close your eyes and nuzzle into his arms. "Good night babe" Rocky says. "Good night baby" You say and you slowly fall asleep.


End file.
